The Lost Adventures of Danny Phantom
by Shadow Artist
Summary: Rewrite of the series. OC. No pairings. These are the lost adventures of a high school reject turned super hero and living dead. Facing murderous ghosts, vampires and mad scientist Danny must fight to survive


_**The Lost Adventures of Danny Phantom **_

**Written by: **_Shadow Artist_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom

_**Mystery. Horror. Supernatural. Drama. Suspense. Adventures.**_

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS:**

Violence, foul language, Original Characters, Out Of Character, Alternative Reality, no pairings. New powers and new creatures. Teenage drama.

**SUMMARY: **

Rewrite of the series. OC. No pairings. These are the lost adventures of a high school reject turned super hero and living dead. Facing murderous ghosts, vampires and mad scientist Danny must fight to survive.

**Pairings:** None

**Chapter One:**

**DANNY FENTON becomes DANNY PHANTOM**

"Damn it Danny can't you run any faster?"

"Yes, without you hanging on me the entire time!" Danny said panting as he and his best friend Tucker sat down on the cold bleachers with a thump. "Why'd you hang on me anyways?"

"Dash kicked me in the ankle and I think I broke it," said Tucker breathing heavily.

"Oh," Danny sighed and slid his hand through unkempt sweaty black hair. Dash was always picking on the both of them. Dash was the most popular jock in the school. In fact he was the star quarterback. The girls all had crushes on him and the guys all wanted to hang with him. It was like some medieval order, where the knights held the honor and justice of the lands and their king. However, if Dash was to be compared to a chivalrous Knight in gleaming armor, Danny would laugh himself sick.

"Do you think I should report it this time?"

"It'll only make it worse," Danny said. It was true, being that Danny and Tucker where Dash's favorite targets and Dash was the most popular kid in the school, no one whatever they said would listen to them. Most likely they'd get the punishment!

"Ah, coach is going to yell for hours," Tucker said. Danny was quiet for a few minutes as he stared out into the distance. The light breeze blew Danny's hair and he kicked at the football stadium's fake turf with his red converses. _Why me?_ _Danny asked himself. Why am I the one always being picked on?_

When Tucker recovered Danny asked, "Do you need me to take you to the nurse?" He quirked an eye brow at Tucker.

"No, I'll manage. It would only make my parents more nervous." They both stood up and Tucker slipped his arm over Danny's shoulders as they struggled back to the boy's changing room.

Tucker's parents were paranoid and edgy and so both boys made an effort to avoid any events that might lead to their annual nervous break down and endless therapy sessions.

Well it's pretty clear to see why Tucker was in for all the trouble at school, but Danny was another story. Perhaps it was that Danny came from an unusual family or maybe it was because Danny was a bit of an oddball himself, whatever it was it didn't matter, he was still the victim of oh so many pranks and beatings. _Why me? What did I ever do?_

The late afternoon sun beat down on their tired bodies like a hammer and chisels; they were close to the changing room and Tucker's weight on Danny was taking a toll, suddenly a dark figure stepped in front of them. "Hi!" The dark figure said cheerfully, well it wasn't actually cheerful. It wasn't exactly cheerful coming from purple lips on a freshman wearing a black mini-skirt, medieval black bodice and too much eye make up. She looked like she was the runner up in a Vampire-Bachelorette reality TV show. "Hi, my name is Sam," said the creepy Goth girl. As the guy with the mouth Tucker immediately jumped in.

"Hey, don't I know you? Oh right, you're the new girl-"

"Well that's kind of obvious," Danny interrupted, and then he stuck out his hand "hi I'm Danny. Can I help you with anything?" The girl just stared at his hand for a moment and then shook it.

"Yah, I was wondering whether or not you're Danny Fenton?"

"Well, there aren't too many with the name Danny Fenton around here so I guess I am."

"Well, I was wondering whether you would show me around." The girl said fiddling with her lank black locks and trying to force a smile on her gloomy features. It looked painful.

"Why'd you want that?" Danny asked surprised.

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"Well, no." Danny said taking a step back confused.

"Besides the fact that you're the only two normal kids around here, I'm hoping to meet the kid whose family owns the house down town. Yah, know the one that's got Fenton in big yellow flashing lights?"

"Well, yah my family owns it, but whatcha want with it?" Danny asked dumb founded. Sam's eyes got real big and a sarcastic smile spread over her lips. It wasn't a pleasant smile to Danny and it began to irritate him.

"No one has asked to see inside of it?" Sam asked.

"Well no." Danny said.

"Oh, why not" Sam asked surprised, the smile fading off her features.

"Well, it's my Dad and Mom they don't want to see." Danny said rubbing the back of his sweaty neck. _He had to get out of the heat he was beginning to reek and this Goth girl was really beginning to annoy him. _

"Oh, are your Dad and Mom some strict old farts? Man haven't you ever heard of giving them the finger? " Sam asked smiling and gave Danny and Tucker an example.

This was pushing it too far. Even though his parents could be well "eccentric' he didn't like them to be called old farts or getting suggestion to give them the finger. This girl was trouble. Danny's blue eyes sparked with anger and he replied rather too vehemently.

"No they aren't and if you keep this up we'll miss next period and I've already got detention and tons of other stuff to think about." Danny let go of Tucker and strode right past Sam and into the empty damp dressing room. He'd already missed the beginning of the next period.

Outside Sam turned to Tucker "Is he always such a stiff?"

"Well, no, but his parents are just plain weird and get him in all sorts of trouble, so he prefers not to chat about them."

"What are they?"

"His Mom and Dad are both these bizzaro scientist, who are absolutely obsessed with the paranormal." Tucker pushed his glasses higher on his nose and continued "His father is all set to find ways to prove that ghosts exist, while his Mom is like this Karate master scientist who acts as his back up. His sister though is perfectly normal, if you can call someone who dresses in pink and reads teen psychology books normal?"

"Definitely not." Said Sam sticking a piece of chewing gum in her mouth. "His parents sound cool why is he embarrassed about them?"

"Well you're a first. You'd better meet them; maybe you'll change your opinion. Anyways doesn't look like that'll happen with him pissed at you and everything."

"How can I make it up to him?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just apologies, he's a good guy. He'll get over it."

"Apologies?" Sam said to herself as Tucker hobbled away after Danny. She blew a bubble and then popped it with a pointed finger nail. Her purple gum was plastered all over her nose. "Now that's interesting."

-

Danny sat at his assigned desk in the detention room staring out of the window. His thought whirled in odd directions. _Why couldn't his parents just be normal he asked himself? 'Cause then they'd not be his parents, he answered himself. Why'd they have to wear those absolutely gaudy jump suits though? It was bad enough having your house look like a satellite had plummeted through the roof, but to wear those plastic red and blue jump suits was definitely advertising nut case to the town. How they manage to keep their jobs at the university was a huge mystery._ _It just wasn't fair!_ _Argh he had to get out of here and stop thinking about all of this._ Danny clenched his head in his hands.

There was knock on the door and Mr. Lancer let in the Goth girl, Sam. Sam handed Mr. Lancer a piece of paper and Mr. Lancer growled and shoved it into his pocket rather violently. "Mr. Fenton, you're excused, seems there was some kind of emergency at the Fenton residence and your Dad needs to drive you home."

"What?" asked Danny panicking?

"I don't know, Mr. Fenton go find out for yourself." Danny grabbed his stuff and nearly flew out of the room and down the hall before someone grabbed his arm. _Oh, no what had his Dad done now? Was it that dumb Fenton Ghost portal? Did it blow up the house or something? He'd told Jazz that she should tell Mom not to plug the extension cord into the third extension cord. Three extension cords were already too much for one wall socket._

"Hey, don't go freak out on me. Nothing is wrong at home." Danny turned to look at Sam suspiciously.

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause the note is forged by moi." Sam smiled showing off her dazzling white teeth from behind her purple lips.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Danny angrily pulling his arm away from Sam. He rubbed his skinny pale arm where she'd grabbed him.

"I wanted to do something to apologies for earlier. Tucker told me about your parents, they sound too cool." Danny's eyes widened.

"Well, you're a first." Danny said. "Um, thanks I guess, but what do I do if Mr. Lance tried to call my parents later?"

"He can't." Sam smiled.

"Why not?"

"I stole his cell and took out the F section from his parent-student's phone number book."

"But you'll get caught!"

"No I won't I do this a lot, but thanks for the concern." Sam said patting Danny's thin arm kindly.

"Well, your welcome," said Danny searching for something to say and then reluctantly he asked "Do you want to come over in like an hour?"

"Never be happier too." Sam smiled and left Danny in the hall. Danny sighed. She'd gotten what she had wanted from him.

It was exactly one hour later when there was ring and the front door. Jazz came running down the steps ahead of Danny. "Let's see what, nut job, Danny brought over for once." Jazz laughed and hauled open the door. She froze at the door at seeing the neatly trimmed Goth girl. "Oh." Was all that Jazz managed to say before Sam pushed her way into the house; Tucker followed her in.

"Wow," Sam's eyes lit up as she looked around the house. The house looked as if it had been trashed by a giant robot, which had combusted half way through the job. The front room was covered with all sorts of pieces of delicate machinery his parents had invented. She glanced at Danny expectantly. Danny sighed again.

"Would you like something to eat?" Asked Danny.

"Sure." Said Sam and Tucker rubbed his stomach. They both followed Danny into a spacious kitchen over crowded with bits of screws and nails.

"What would you like?" asked Danny as he sorted through the fridge. He picked up a molded baloney and threw it over his shoulder into the trash behind him. "We've got milk, my mom's absolutely disgusting peppermint cookies… um."

"How about fruit" asked Sam?

"Well we don't have much of that except," Danny whirled around holding a rotten apple, "this."

"I think I'll skip." Said Sam.

"Okay," Danny said frowning. He was silent for a moment. Looking awkwardly about for something to talk about with this strange girl.

"Where do your parents work?" asked Sam slyly.

"In the basement, but-"

It was too late Sam had already run off towards the open basement door. Tucker and Danny ran to catch up with her.

"Oh, no, oh no," Danny intoned as he chased Sam down the deadly cement stairs. _Damn it, why was he always getting into trouble. His parents were going to kill him. _However, when Danny and Tucker reached the basement, Sam was already introducing himself to the black and grey haired Mr. Fenton and the fit blue hooded jump suit Mrs. Fenton.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Danny's new friend. I made Danny bring me to his house 'cause I had heard all about and I just had too meet you!" Sam said cheerful. For a full moment both of Danny's quirky parents were absolutely silent as Sam shook his mom's hand rigorously and then a bright smile covered Danny's dad's square face.

"Ah, about time that you brought home another friend," Mr. Fenton said, pulling his goggles low over his face and allowing his twinkling blue eyes to shine out at Sam, "hey Sam would you like to see the Fenton Ghost portal, our newest invention?" asked Danny's dad gesturing to the bizarre portal that was set deep into the lab's wall.

"Oh, no," was all the Danny said before Sam blurted out.

"Sure, what does it do?"

"Oh, ho, ho, ho" said Mr. Fenton smiling a crazy grin. "This beauty will allows us to get inside the ghost world and battle those pesky little ghosts." He said triumphantly. "We're just about to test it! Would you like to see our first trail?"

"That would be great! Do you mind if I snaps some pictures of it to document it?" asked Sam producing a camera, seemingly out of thin air. Both of Danny's parents looked at each other for a moment and Mrs. Fenton cocked an eye brow at her husband.

"Sure." She said.

"Great!"

"However, you kids need to stand back behind this barrier over there." Said Mr. Fenton enthusiastically gesturing towards an upturned table against the far wall. The table had a piece of cheese pizza still sticking to its surface. Danny grumbled to himself and squeezed himself behind the table along with Sam and Tucker. The former was wearing a manic grin that was quite terrifying.

"Alright, are you ready Maddie?" asked Mr. Fenton turning towards his wife. Danny sunk behind the barrier as his Mom, Maddie, nodded and adjusted her goggles and Sam leaned over the barrier to look. She nearly toppled over, but quick as a whip, Danny grabbed her leg and pulled her safely behind the barrier. Mr. Fenton grabbed a plug. "Alright, this is a historical event in the inventions of the Fenton's creations. It is our first glimpse into the netherworld, where the restless dead do walk." Said Danny's Dad, like an announcer. "Ready Maddie?"

"Yep!" Danny's Dad plugged in the plug. There was a huge crackle and pop and then the lights faded and all of them were trapped in darkness. The portal was still closed and nothing was getting through. Danny parents began to argue as the searched for the back up generator. "Maddie you didn't realign the Fenton turbo tester."

"No, Jack, you did fix the ventilation system, that's why it didn't work-" Both Fenton adults argue their way up the cement basement stairs as the back up generator kicked in. The three teenagers crept from behind the upturned table and Tucker and Danny turned to follow his parents up, when suddenly Sam called after them.

"Hey, Danny come here for a minute." Danny spun around to see Sam standing next to machine a large bubble of bubble gun sticking from her mouth as she fiddled with the machinery.

"Hey get away from there!" Danny yelled.

"Ah, come on, I'm not going to blow it up. I just want to take a picture of it and I need you to stand in front of it."

"Will you leave if I let you?"

"Yes." Said Sam.

"Oh alright."

"Okay, I want you to put on a jump suit-"

"-What?" Danny gasped.

"Ah, just do it." Said Tucker.

"Fine," Danny said angrily glaring at both Tucker and Sam as he slipped into a plastic white jump suit. There was a grotesque depiction of Mr. Fenton on the front of it and as to not ruin her picture Sam peeled it off.

"Now stand over here." Said Sam gesturing to the right side of the portal where a bunch of odd gadgets were cemented into the wall. Danny moved to stand there and plastered a fake smile on his face. Sam snapped the picture. "Now I want you too go inside the machine so I can get a picture of you there."

"What-" asked Danny horrified.

"Just do it," Tucker said "it'll only be for a moment."

"Are you sure," asked Danny?

"Yep." Said Sam and point towards the opening. Grumbling Danny walked into it, but was suddenly distracted by a red glowing switch that was clearly labeled "the Fenton off and on switch."

"Hey, I found something" Danny said and switched the switch from off to on. Suddenly a green light flashed and Danny was filled with an excruciating pain like none other. It felt like he was being pulled apart and rearranged. It also felt like he was on fire. This was the end he was sure of it. Things began to fade and suddenly Danny couldn't feel or see anything any more. _Am I dead?_ Danny asked himself. _Was this the end? To be meaninglessly adrift in darkness?_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

This is not a new story, I was searching my old documents and found this and several more chapters. So be prepared for more.

_**- Shadow**_


End file.
